Recently, there have been provided telematics services for providing various multimedia functions such as a navigation function for guiding drivers and passengers of a vehicle to a destination, a burglar alarm, emergency recovery (SOS), remote diagnosis, expendables management, a handsfree mobile phone, living information, personal information, a secretarial service, and Internet access. In particular, a telematics terminal with a telematics service includes a mobile communication module installed therein, and thus the terminal itself may perform mobile communication and may also allow a cellular phone of a user to be connected to the terminal so as to be used as a handsfree phone.
The telematics terminal may be installed and used in a vehicle and may need to be replaced with a new telematics terminal for reasons such as malfunction and age of the telematics terminal. In order to replace a used telematics terminal with a new telematics terminal, a process proceeds to follow the normal procedure. A user visits a telematics center so as to let a repairer (or a dealer) replace the terminal and notifies the telematics center providing a telematics service of the terminal information and vehicle information so as to let a manager of the telematics center cancel a service for the used terminal and transmit a service enrollment message to the new terminal.
This process forces the user to visit the center, causing inconvenience and wasting time and money, and when specifications between the used terminal and the new terminal are different (e.g., encryption logic is applied to the used terminal according to communication security and is not applied to the new terminal due to non-application of communication security), the new terminal cannot normally used.